


你是谁家的悄郎才—高栾4

by shendu721



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shendu721/pseuds/shendu721





	你是谁家的悄郎才—高栾4

你是谁家的悄郎才 高栾4  
一个关于 调皮捣蛋”栾吹“小少爷糕糕✖️文弱腹黑栾栾 的小甜饼❤️  
太久没更新了，今日刷卡上车，见评论，被吞记得喊我补～  
————————————————————

今日的天气还算不错，因此高峰和栾云平两人从城内出来，四处走走，最终到了这十里亭处外待着，二人躺在草丛中仰着头看看天上云卷云舒，风云变幻。高峰更是惬意一些，双手垫在脑后勺下躺着，佳人在怀，这佳人自然是指的栾云平，栾云平整个人几乎都趴在高峰身上，头枕着胸口，侧着耳朵听见高峰的心跳，一下一下的循着规律，听着就让人安心。

和对的人在一起，做什么都是开心的，哪怕仅仅是静静地像这样躺着，彼此都不用说话，岁月安好，你在我身边就很好了，这一对璧人好不惬意，非让人看了羡煞不可。

也许是静极思动，是高峰先开了口，“哎？平儿你说这个世界上的人还真是奇特，有的人就是外向活泼，喜欢剧烈的，就像李鹤东和谢师傅，有的人就是喜欢静，就像你，每日都不出门就在家待着，你看这出来多好啊，空气新鲜，阳光明媚的，你就应该多出门。”

高峰测了测头，看着栾云平的脸，栾云平也仰起头看向高峰的眼睛，高峰的眼睛可真好看啊，干净的不含杂质的，就好像世界上藏污纳垢的事情都不能污染这双眼睛，它可以永远保持圣洁。

栾云平看着这双眼睛，就好像只能说出自己心里的话，“你还是不太了解我，我也有欢实的时候。”

“你就平时闹我、开我玩笑的时候欢实。”‘高峰的嘴上说出的话，是没饶了栾云平，可明明眼睛里都快溢出来的宠溺是骗不了人的。

“我啊，一般时饭前欢实，饭后老实。”

“是！你‘犯’的时候就不老实了。“说着说着两人的气息越来越近，两人的鼻尖互相亲昵的磨蹭着，暧昧的气息在两人中间环绕，不知道是谁先动了手，两个人的双手十指相扣，吻上了彼此的嘴唇。

高峰一向认为平儿的嘴唇是最好吃的，胜过自己吃过的所有吃的，有一点点甘甜的，又软软的，在不断的吮吸过程中一点点吞吃入腹，包括他的所有气息，直到他脸憋的通红，推开自己为止，这世间似乎都是禁止的，只为了两个人更好的感受彼此的的存在，能每日都和相爱的人在一起，就是说几句无关痛痒的话，一起吃一餐饭食，就是生活的所有美好了。

因为有你，平淡的生活似乎也变得生动和多姿多彩起来。

高峰的手探过栾云平的腰，将整个人扶起来坐在自己的跨上，手抚摸过他修长的腿，栾云平的腿和练武的人的腿不一样，是同他的人一般，文文弱弱的感觉，因为瘦，虽然肉肉摸起来松松软软的但并不妨碍高峰的喜欢，摸起来很是有感觉。

手熟悉的挑开衣带，这件事做过几百次，非常熟念，手从衣襟的下摆深入，贴着微烫的皮肤，因为练武待着薄茧的手拂过腰线，一只手握住后腰，一只手在肚脐附近打圈摸了几手之后一路向上，来到那一处深色的凸起上，伸出食指和中指轻轻夹了一下，又经验老道的打着圈围着那处敏感骚弄。

弄的栾云平心里痒痒的，忙是伸出手来隔着衣料捂住高峰停留在自己胸上做恶的那只手，自以为眼睛定定的看着高峰，可是两人都已经如此熟念了，何妨是眼神，就是一个手势也是明白彼此的，明明平儿的眼神里都是涟漪了，是介意在这荒郊野外被人瞧着吗？

高峰有点觉得平儿太过于可爱了，他总是这么害羞，但这样总是会让自己生出捉弄他的想法，有这个捉弄的想法不去实施操作的还是高峰吗？那不能够，另一只放在腰后的手，不老实的探过布料，准确无误的手覆上的那两瓣肉臀，不住的捏揉抓弄，又顺着那条缝隙一直深入，眼睛也没闲着，看着栾云平的表情。

栾云平已经被勾起了欲望，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，撇了一眼高峰，脸上还是有点介怀的表情，高峰也没着急，撒娇道，“平儿～行不行嘛～”那只被栾云平按住的手，趁机解放拿了出来，趁着栾云平没注意，隔着裤子的布料，一把捏住了身前的分身，食指和中指又被派上战场，夹着剩下的两颗小可怜搓弄。

这一下弄了栾云平一个激灵，先前只是因为这荒山野岭的做这等事情羞臊不堪，这一下到是直击灵魂的被抓住了要命的地方，脸红迅速蹿红整张脸，甚至殃及脖子，栾云平打正眼看着高峰，高峰只管是厚脸皮没说话，只咧着个嘴笑

“平儿～”高峰继续撒娇，“你就给我嘛，你看这里天为被地位床的，这又没有人，没事的。”

高峰是嘴上撒着娇，实际上手上是个行动派，把栾云从胯骨上抱下来，栾云平瞬间就被脱下了裤子，高峰压着自己性器欺身上来，两处合成一处互相摩擦着，彼此都能够感受到对方的灼热，栾云平也被高峰撩拨了半天，其实从刚才接吻开始就有这方面的想法了，可碍于这荒郊野岭的也没个遮盖，就这就地办事那是不可能的，可片赶巧了，高峰是个不讲究的，哎，算了，随他吧

高峰小心的把自己那处在已经矗立着的，进入那一处洞穴，温暖的感觉包围它，似乎就像是温暖的怀抱，但又不同于温暖的怀抱，更多的是拥有平儿的满足感，一下一下的深入，甬道从被入侵的不适应感，到渐渐的随着频率调整着自己的姿势，两人太知道彼此哪样的感觉最好了，在这件事上，都想给对方最好的体验。

因为爱你，所以所有事情都想要满足你，哪怕是我不那么情愿的事情。  
因为爱你，所以一切都想给你最好的，性爱是抵达天堂最快的途径，而爱你也是。

思路来自20191012西安场《自食其果》指路acfun。 AC11365149  
最近可能在码一个金东，我太爱他们两个人的呼和浩特场了。


End file.
